The intestinal microbiome mediates host resistance to enteric pathogens, but the underlying protection mechanisms of individual bacterial species have remained elusive (Buffie, C. G. & Pamer, E. G. Nat Rev Immunol 13, 790-801 (2013). For example, commensal strains of Enterococcus faecium can inhibit the virulence of several bacterial pathogens, but whether E. faecium directly targets pathogens or modulates host immunity is unknown (Tannock, G. W. & Cook, G. The Enterococci: Pathogenesis, Molecular Biology, and Antibiotic Resistance. 101-132 (ASM Press, 2002). Because enteric pathogens are responsible for gastroenteritis, but can also cause life threatening infections, there is an ongoing and unmet need for improved compositions and methods that can be used to inhibit their growth. The present disclosure meets these needs.